


Inevitable

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: The Avengers plan to time travel to gather the stones and undo the snap. Things don't go according to plan





	1. Not a chapter

Hey...it's been a looooong time Cutting to the chance I been going through a lot. Mainly graduated school, going back to work, trying to find a new job. For past several months I been burned out from art and fanfic is consider a work of art. So motivation for writing has been :/ I'm honestly not sure if anybody is even interested with this story continuing ( ~~or any fics I left unfinished~~ ). But the movation coming back just gotta think how I want this story to go or if should drop and start over. Idk, like hear y'alls opinions. 

 

Thanks for listening

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2

_This is happening._

Tony's mind raced as they all stepped on the quantum pad. Everyone knew there roles. Thor and Rocket would get the reality stone. Rhodey, Tony, and Nebula get the power stone, meanwhile Clint and Natasha grab the soul stone. Lastly, Steve, Bruce, and Scott get the time, mind, and space stones. 

" Remember we all got one shot. In and out.....see you all soon."

Steve announced as everyone agreed, Tony's stomach felt like it was going through never ending roller coaster.  _We're going to bring everyone back._ " Whatever it takes." Tony said, " Whatever it takes. Good luck."  The others nodded all gathering into a circle. " Sync up people. We're going in 3...2...1." Bruce pressed the button and everyone's helmets were on as the machine turned on. Instantly everyone was sunken down, traveling through the various timelines. 

_Please let this work._

" Okay have coordinates for Vornir?"

" Vormir."

" Right."

" Yeah just gotta resize the shape and we're all set."

" Try not to break it."

" No promises but sure."

Quill's shipped resized Natasha followed Clint before stopping to face Tony. " Hey, you okay?" Tony smiled patting Natasha's shoulder, " Always." Natasha pulled Tony in for a hug, it took everything to not think he see her for last time. " See you three back home!" Natasha ran off hoping aboard the ship.  _See you soon_. " Okay Blue meanie, what's the plan?" Nebula rolled her eyes at the nickname with a soft smirk. " We wait for Quill." And waited they did behind some large rocks, all while watching Quill  _be_ Quill.

" So he's an idiot?"

" Yeah...."

" You should've seen Mr.Clean and Bug-girl."

" Right? Well let's get this over with." 

Rhodey got up quickly walking behind Quill knocking him unconscious. Nebula search his belongs finding what see was looking for. " Follow me."  Three found large wall, using tool Nebula found from Quill the wall spread apart revealing what they were looking for. Nebula walked in first both Rhodey and Tony shouted stopping her. 

" What?"

" Um you don't just walk in an  _empty_ room."

" He's right, one wrong move and spikes will skulls on them kill us!"

" Or giant boulder crushes us!"

" Exactly!"

" What are you two talking about."

Nebula continued walking for, " Soon we get back and undo everything. Big party at my place we're watching Indian Jones." Rhodey smirked liking the idea,  _ha kid will love it._ Tony heart stung for a moment,  _Patient Stark_. " Got it." Nebula held the spare as she blew on her metal hand. Nebula looked down in shame, " I wasn't always like this." Tony and Rhodey glanced at each other empathizing with her. " Us neither, but we work with what we got." Nebula nodded handing Rhodey the sphere. " Alright let's sync." Quantum suits were back on, Tony began counting down soo as he hit one Nebula began screaming in pain. Only Rhodey was sent back. " H-Hey you okay?" Tony asked helping Nebula up, she looked at him with fear in her eyes.  " He's coming....Thanos knows we're here."  Tony eyes widen he didn't want question how or why. They  **needed** to leave now! 

" S-sync up. Come on!"

" Tony-"

" WE HAVE TO GO NOW! NOW SY-"

A loud boom echoed in the ruins knocking the pair out...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a chapter for real, it's short but I'm getting back into swing of things :D

Something kicked Tony's stomach making him wake up wincing in pain. He looked up seeing  _Nebula_. " Jesus Blue Meanie, a nudge on shoulder would've been fine." Nebula stared at him blankly Tony looked at her confused. " Nebula..." Tony quickly looked around scanning his surroundings. They were in a room not the room they were previously in. 

_" He's coming....Thanos knows we're here."_

_" S-sync up. Come on!"_

_" Tony-"_

_" WE HAVE TO GO NOW! NOW SY-"_

Tony paled as looked at Nebula. He quickly backed away realizing it wasn't  _his_  Nebula.  " Where is she?" Nebula smirked walking towards him. Tony's armor activated as he lifted his arm. " WHERE IS SHE!? DON'T MAKE ME-" Something struck the back of Tony's neck making him spaze out on the floor.  He looked up seeing a green woman standing over him. "I can handle myself, Gamora." Nebula spat nearly glaring at her sister." Please, like he would've attacked in the first place. Anyhow he's awake let's bring him to father." The two grabbed Tony by the arms and dragged him out the room.  The girls bickered and Tony tuned them out trying get a sense of his surroundings.  _Okay Stark, this isn't a dream or maybe it is? Gotta find  Nebula...my Nebula. Gotta make sure **he**  doesn't know how we got here. Gotta  kill-no run  out this time and back to mine, FAST._

" Ah Stark."

Tony snapped out his thoughts seeing the mad titan on sitting on a throne with a smug expression. Tony wasn't sure what happen but he knew he broke free from the girls and began firing at everything he had. He didn't make it far and was instantly stopped and held in the air. " Sir should we dispose of him now?" Tony grunted seeing a familiar face the Squidward looking alien. Tony hated everything that was unfolding he wish this was a dream. Maybe his own personal hell after he died trapped in space. " No need Maw...not yet. I have some questions for our guest.  You can set him down." Tony was released falling on the floor. His and Thanos eyes meant. This Thanos was different, now at least, but knows what this man done to his life for countless years. " Where is she?" Thanos smirked titling his head. " You mean this?" Tony eyes widen in shock seeing his Nebula appeared. All he parts were detached and hung in the air. " LET HER GO!" Tony's body was force back down due to Maw. "  _I'm,,,fine_." Nebula assured Tony, she was use to this treatment and Tony hated every second of it.

" I pretty much seen everything from her system. My destiny was fulfilled as intended. But I'm curious Stark...I want to hear your-"

" FUCK YOU! I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE YOU! NOT NOW NOR LATER!"

Thanos smiled and snapped his finger. Tony flinched recalling that very sound that took near half of everything in the universe.  Nobody faded away, however Tony heard Nebula scream in agony has her body began pulling apart even further. "S-stop! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Thanos lowered his hand and Nebula stopped her screaming as the pain stopped. " Hmph you have gone weak for her. Not surprising you are a man fond of technology. Pity to waste it on scrape like her." Tony gritted his teeth, what he give to punch the shit out the mad titan but he couldn't risk Nebula or anybody else for that matter.

" Fine. What do you want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be Thanos pov  
> if anything expect next one be out next week


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that another chapter :D

Destiny was always in Thanos' favor.  To know he had succeeded was the greatest news he ever faced. Seeing the Avengers through eyes of Nebula was a surprise but also an annoyance, at first. But to know that they're trying to undo his cause was almost laughable. Yet here they were, the avengers traveling back in time to take what was rightfully his.  _How wonderful they're collecting them all for me_.

" You wouldn't happen to have the stones on you would you."

" If I did you would've had it in your hand I been dead already."

Thanos chuckled at Tony's snark. " A man cursed with intelligence if you did whether you've been found or not you have hidden it somewhere...Or perhaps give it to someone." Nebula began shrieking in pain even his Nebula held her head in some pain. " YES, IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Tony screamed holding his hands up. Nebula was once again released from her torment. " Lucky for him he's already back home away from you." Thanos smirked getting up from his throne and approached Stark who flinched.  Thanos gently patted Tony's head. " All perfectly fine. Which is why you're going back to your time and will bring back all the stones to me here."  Tony paled looking up at the titan with disbelief. " You didn't say that...you aren't-no. No, fuck you!" Tony's armor formed around his fist uppercutting his jaw. Thanos felt a surprisingly good amount of blood-forming inside his mouth. 

" MASTER!"

" FATHER!"

Maw and the girls circled Stark ready to kill him on sight. Thanos laughed holding his arm up easing his children. " Such a temper, very impressive, my pet." Tony's eyes flared as rage was about to erupt but his children pinned him down before his next strike.

" Now listen carefully, you  **will** return back to me with all the stones collected. How you get them away from the others I don't really care. But I expect them all to be placed in my hands."

Tony huffed glaring at Thanos. " And if I refuse?" Thanos gave a dark grin, he kneeled on one knee inching his head towards Tony's ear. " I know about how you got here,  **Tony.** I can very easily go myself and turn that miserable planet into a single atom.  **And I'll make you watch every second of it.** " Thanos smiled proudly hearing panicked whimper escape Tony's mouth. " W-when, when you want me back?"  _Good boy._ Thanos got up heading back to his throne humming. Time is such an interesting concept. Who knows if all has been collected or not.  " You have one week, in your time. And to make sure you don't disappoint me we'll be exchanging Nebulas. Mine for  _yours_." Tony looked at both Nebula's and gave a confident smile. " Oh, I almost forget. Maw could you-" Maw bowed and waved his hand. A gold piece from Nebula lifted from her head and upon to the other. A bracelet was also given to her.

" I won't disappoint your father."

" I know. But if you do it won't just be her that'll be turned into scrap metal. Play along with Stark but make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

" Yes, sir..."

" Now go."

Tony blinked standing up. " That's it!?" Thanos narrowed his eyes, " I don't repeat myself your mission is very clear. Don't test my patience, Stark. The slightest mistake and I'll be in your world destroying everything near you on sight.  **Now run along and be a good pet.** " Nebula grabbed Tony so they can take their leave. Thanos looked at the other Nebula proudly. " Don't feel too left out. I have a special role for you."

_A role that  Tony should avoid having to be placed on either or you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know 2014 Thanos was very different from IW!Thanos which I'm very much enjoy writing. Gonna be interesting writing 2014 Nebula too  
> Don't worry we'll get some irontitan but for now next chapter is Tony trying sort out this clusterfuck he's gotten in.


	5. Not a chapter

So I had chapter ready but then I accidentally deleted it 😓 So now I gotta start from scratch which may be a good thing I guess to late me rework some stuff. But yeah sorry it's taking so long but gonna take longer now to rewrite

 

Side note: I saw some December prompts so I'm gonna do some of that. Short dabbles each day and some will include irontitan so that'll be fun. New chapter should be out by Thursday/Friday 😊

 

 


End file.
